


If Thea Queen Was The Green Arrow

by MelodyPond1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond1214/pseuds/MelodyPond1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short but it is just the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it is just the beginning.

My name is Thea Queen after being stuck on a hellish island for 5 years.I have come home to save my city.5 years ago I went on a boat with my boyfriend's brother,Saul,my boat sunk killing Saul.Liam,my boyfriend,was I love him but i think that when I get home he'll hate me not to blame him. The reason I cheated on him was because he wanted me and him to settle down together I couldn't do that I still can't not until I save my city. When I went on the boat my mother came with me when the boat sank me and her survived with a few crew members to a lifeboat but after a couple of days the food started to get tight my mother killed all of them and herself so I could survive before killing herself she told me she had failed our city and I was the only the one who could save it.


	2. Home at Last Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late but I forgot.

I've forgotten how airplanes smelled like. It's been five years it feels like a lifetime. I see my best friend Tina.   
'Oh my God you look exactly the same. I missed you' Tina says. I automatically hug her. 'How is Liam?' I ask. 'I wouldn't recommend talking to him.'  
Tina says. 'Still a party girl I hope.' I say to get rid of the awkwardness. 'You are correct.' Tina says.  
We drive to my family's home, as I walk though the doors I realize that this home isn't mine it's a selfish and spoiled girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make the next as soon as possible.


End file.
